prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG20
is the 20th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 214th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Komachi starts worrying over her sisters future and tries to help her figure out her dreams. '' Summary Komachi is busy working at her families sweet shop when someone comes in and comments that she has become bigger and more mature than the last time she stopped by. For a moment Komachi mistakes her for Madoka, her older sister until she realizes it's someone else, then mentions that Madoka is currently out on a trip. The woman gets her order and takes off. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Anacondy asks Nebatakos about his report. Nebatakos refuses to do it though, because he isn't any good at it. But Anacondy tells him there are rules and he can't avoid his duties, then she suggests he tries an underground job and Nebatakos gives up, saying he'll write the report. Natts is busy reading Komachi's novel while Nozomi, Rin, and Urara await his response. Kurumi tells them not to trouble him like this when Madoka suddenly arrives- only to be mistaken for Komachi by Syrup. Komachi joins them, causing him further confusion until they explain who she is. Madoka steps into the shop and starts looking around at the various pieces of merchandise, then hands the girls a box of mamedaifuku she bought from the trip before asking Komachi about her book. Natts compliments it, which makes her happy. Afterwards Madoka quickly takes her leave, disappointing Queen Bavarois since they didn't get a chance to speak. Nozomi happens to spot her school bag sitting nearby and quickly the girls, along with Syrup hurry to return it to Madoka at College. Upon arrival they try to locate her when her friend meets them, mistaking Komachi for Madoka. Komachi quickly explains that she is her younger sister and brings up why they suddenly came, so the girls offers to lead them to Madoka since they find her in the middle of sculpting something. Komachi observes her sister for a moment, seeing how into this she appears to be until Madoka catches them. Komachi returns her bag and they take off. However she is still deep in thought, which Karen notices and tries to speak to her after the others take off. Komachi confides in Karen and brings up how concerned she was over Madoka's dream. She's never seen her concentrate on something so entirely like she had earlier, and she admits that she used to think her dream was making confectioneries. They would always make them with their dad, and Madoka liked making shiratama dango. Komachi then recalls what brought her to determine she wanted to be a novelist. She wrote Madoka a letter and realized how great it was to express her feelings in such a format, and because she appreciates her dream so much she wishes the same for Madoka. However, she is aware that sooner or later their parents probably won't want to run their shop by themselves. Karen is able to agree and mentions how good she felt after she wrote the letter to her parents recently, but admits that while she wants to help Komachi she has no idea what she can do for her. Komachi is happy to have Karen's support though, and claims that this is enough. But she still feels a little saddened. The next day Karen pays a visit to Komachi's shop. She spots Madoka, who mentions that Komachi already left until Karen points out she actually came to speak to her. She reveals to Karen that her dream was to make even better confectioneries than her parents while preserving the store's traditions, then reminded her of the time she made shiratama dango, and after seeing how much she enjoyed it, she wanted to make more to make a lot of other people smile as well. She gave Komachi a letter and told her that whenever things got tough, she tends to look at this letter and everything feels better. It was this very letter that made Komachi realize her dream to become a novelist. Nozomi arrives to the shop and mentions coming to pick up Komachi before heading to Natts House. Madoka gives Komachi some mamedaifuku she made earlier and they take off- only to be quickly confronted by Nebatakos. He thought Komachi had the Rose Pact and took the mamedaifuku before expressing shock realizing it wasn't it. He scolds the girls for holding it like it was actually important, and Komachi claims it was before they transform into Pretty Cure. Nebatakos refuses to return it because it is important then, and transforms a house into a Hoshina. Nebatakos suggests trading it for the Rose Pact when Syrup came and snatched the package from him. They are joined by the rest of the girls and they transform. As they fight, Mint uses Emerald Saucer to defeat the Hoshina. Everyone takes off for Natts House and they sit down to eat Madoka's mamedaifuku. Queen Bavarois points out that they eat a lot, but Nozomi claims to have only eaten three- which Kurumi believes is enough. Madoka stops by again and teases that she may not have given them enough. After finishing Karen asks why the shop is named "''Komachi" suddenly, and Madoka explains that when Komachi was born she had really puffy cheeks, which were compareable to the mamedaifuku they make. So she suggested to her parents that they name it that, which causes Komachi to get flustered before showing them her "mamedaifuku cheeks". Madoka mentions being so happy to have a sister, so she decided to call the store something that she loves more than anything. Major Events *Akimoto Madoka decides to continue to pursue the path of running the family sweets shop. *The origins of the name of the "Komachi" shop is revealed Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Queen Bavarois Villains *Nebatakos *Anacondy *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Akimoto Madoka Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!